


Pink Man, Purple Guard and One strange world

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Afterlife, Evil Twins, F/M, Fights, Giant Robots, Rescue, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: When Michael Afton, Charlotte Emily and Henry Emily wind up in Flipside, an evil twin of Henry turns out to be causing trouble there already. Can they all get along and what on earth is going in the living world?
Relationships: Charlotte "Charlie" Emily & Henry Emily, Michael Afton & Charlotte "Charlie" Emily
Kudos: 10





	Pink Man, Purple Guard and One strange world

Henry Emily groaned as he got up, only to see his daughter and himself with pixelated bodies. "Wait a minute, this isn't heaven or hell. Where are we Charlie?." Charlie Emily, his own daughter and one of the many victims of his old friend's hand, shook her head from within the Puppet animatronic with burnt pixel hands. "I don't know daddy. It looks like the inside of the Atari style cabinet games. But it feels so real." Another voice cut into their conversation, as a red crocodile, who sounded like William Afton, but with a calmer inflection got up from his fishing. "Indeed, this is the gateway to the Flopside, where sinners are punished according to their crimes involving the Fazbear or circus baby brands. I am Old Man Consequences, the guardian of this place. Normally I would check your own crimes, however the Flipside is in danger and Fredbear asked for my aid. However, I cannot let the condemned leave, because I still need to fix whatever the waking world people did to William's special part, which was meant to be cordoned off." 

old Man Consequences pointed at a big purple and yellow glitching hole in the deepest part of the Flopside with William Afton's name. 

The red crocodile Old Man Consequences groaned as he put down his fishing rod. "Quite frankly Henry, we all feared your name before you arrived here in person. An evil version of yourself called Henry Millar showed up after an alternate world finished it's own story. That pink man is an utter monster of a human, especially since he took advantage of his own world's version of William Afton, when he suffered!" The long list of his other self's crimes, made him feel sick to the stomach, even though that was pixilated too, but it read like actual script from a horror game. "Why, just why did my other self do all of that, even to an alternate version of William Afton?"

"He had good intentions, but twisted by a fear of death. Ah, there you are Blackjack. Care to deliver these two to the Flipside?" The red sprited crocodile turned around, only for all three of them to see a purple dog sprite with a yellow hat and orange clothes standing outside a gateway. 

But the purple sprite body of Michael Afton shook his head. "I already did my penance, but if you need a hand, holler. I wish Elizabeth was in a better place now. She doesn't deserve to be stuck with a need to kill people." Oh, she didn't know that. But then again, after the constant random encounters and all of the years in the Puppet, it was hard to tell what her one time boyfriend thought about her now.

As the ragtag party climbed up the hill, the random encounters of White Rabbits, Graveweeds and even Zombie Bidibabs stopped coming, bizarrely 

The Lefty bear suit took one look at the full body video game style sprite of Henry Millar and ran off, much to her non-surprise, given the sheer malice radiating off him. It was disturbing to think her own father in one timeline, was a worse monster then her own killer. In fact, the security puppet bands were going full on red alert, which just proved his threat level wasn't a joke by Fredbear. Then suddenly that one magical rainbow from that Chica's Party World popped up with a yell. "Oh hiya!!! I'M CHICA'S MAGICAL RAINBOW! BETCHA CAN'T BEAT ME!" 

Then suddenly the evil pink purple doppelgänger of her own father turned into a giant sized version of the nightmare animatronic Fredbears as the magical rainbow from Chica's party world screamed like a girl and skedaddled as she got zapped by a death ray. "Uncanon jerk! You're just an evil twin of the real deal Henry!" "How childish are you to call me just a mere jerk? Aren't you even aware of your own fate in the human world?" Henry Miller chuckled as his voice boomed above everyone else's. 

Something told Charlotte, or the Security Puppet, that tackling Nightmare Henry would not be easy, especially since he nearly broke the afterlife's code. 

just as the giant Nightmare Henry was about to crush him in half, a familiar voice screeched. "Not so fast! Only I can play with my brother! This is part of the show's survey, stars nil!" The familiar claw of Circus Baby knocked Nightmare Henry down, as the old face of the red clown animatronic hurried onto the party menu, while Nightmare henry still had the "Off balance" status effect. 


End file.
